It Could Have Been Worse
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: Newly is sick in bed but insists that he feels good enough to go back to work. Miss Kitty pays him a visit and while there, she finds out that Newly has a little weakness...


Newly had come down with a high fever and had been stuck in bed for a few days. But now he was feeling better and was growing very bored. It was a nice day and he was alone in his room. He wanted to get out of bed but Doc told him that he wasn't strong enough yet. Newly didn't care – he got out of bed anyway. He started walking around the room just to make sure he could do it.

Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door.

Newly was in trouble. He turned to run back to the bed, but stubbed his toe in the process.

"Ow!" Newly grabbed his foot and clenched his teeth in pain and frustration.

"Hey, you're supposed to be in bed! Doc's orders," Miss Kitty said as she stepped into the room with a bowl of soup in her hand.

"I hurt my darn foot!"

"Well, what do you want me to do? Kiss it?"

Newly chuckled dryly. "Don't make me laugh."

Miss Kitty frowned and put the bowl of soup on the small table by the bed. "Well, that wouldn't have happened if you had been in bed."

"I feel fine. I'm going to work."

"Nice try," Kitty said, glumly. "Now get back in bed. And if I catch your behind out of that bed again, I'm gonna give you what fer! That clear?"

Newly reluctantly climbed back under the blankets and folded his arms in a grumpy manner. He let his lower lip go down in a cute pout, attempting to play on Kitty's sympathy.

Kitty smirked and walked over to the bed. "Now, young man…don't be so glum. Miss Kitty brought you some soup."

"I don't want it," Newly turned his head away when she tried to feed him with the spoon.

"Newly, you have to keep up your strength if you plan on a full recovery."

"But I told, I feel fine!" Newly insisted.

With a sigh, Miss Kitty was just about to give up. Then she noticed that Newly's bare feet were sticking out from under the blanket. This gave the red-haired lady a funny idea.

"Very well, Newly. If that's the way you want it…," Kitty started walking as if she was going to leave, but when she got close enough to the foot of the bed, she did something that she never thought she would ever do.

She sat on the bed and grabbed Newly's feet.

"Hey, hey! What gives?" Newly sat up quickly, completely surprised by Miss Kitty's behavior.

"Are you ticklish, Newly?" she asked with an evil grin.

"Oh no…you wouldn't!"

Miss Kitty sat on his ankles to hold them down and began tickling his bare feet.

Newly burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Hahahahaha! No! Stop! Hahahahaha! Miss Kihihihitty!"

"Shame on you, Newly! You're a grown man! You ought to be able to defend yourself from a few tickles!" Kitty teased him.

"I'M A SICK MAN!" Newly cried through his laughter.

"That's not what you said a minute ago!" Kitty chuckled as she continued to carry out the torment on the man's helpless soles.

Newly couldn't believe how ticklish he was. In fact, he couldn't even remember the last time he had been tickled. But all that mattered now was that Miss Kitty knew it…and now she was scribbling her long, fancy fingernails all over the bottoms of his ticklish feet.

"NONONO! NOT THE TOES! HAHAHAHAHAHA! ANYWHERE BUT THERE! EEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE!"

"Ooh, Newly has such cute little toesies!" Kitty cooed as she was laughing right along with him.

Newly was writhing and thrashing so much, that he managed to free one of his feet. But Kitty still clutched onto the other one and tickled it relentlessly.

Then Newly accidently kicked Miss Kitty in the side and sent her tumbling off the bed.

"Oh, Miss Kitty! I'm sorry!" Newly said, gasping for breath. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I think you just knocked the wind out of me," Kitty got up from the floor and fixed up the orange locks of hair that had come loose from her bun.

Newly felt terrible. "I-I didn't mean to kick you…it just happened."

"I know, Newly. It was my own fault."

Newly sighed in relief, though he was still reeling from the fact that she had just tickled his feet.

"I never knew you were so ticklish," Kitty said, smiling.

Blushing, Newly quickly tucked his feet under his blanket to keep them out of her sight.

"It's very cute," Kitty crooned. "But it wasn't too bad, was it? I mean…I wouldn't want to torture you."

Newly shrugged. "Well…it could have been worse. It could have been _Festus_ tickling me!"

Kitty laughed. "Yes, that would be unpleasant, wouldn't it?"

Newly nodded and smiled just slightly. Then he sat back and let Miss Kitty feed him the bowl of soup.

The End


End file.
